


Обычный парень

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Конни плохо, а Жан принял эстафету у Марко и утешает всех, кого может — и когохочет





	Обычный парень

На сторожевой вышке Конни не было. Жан покричал снизу, не дождался ответа и забрался по лестнице, думая, что Конни заснул где-нибудь в углу, свернувшись калачиком, как засыпал иногда в казарме. Смотровая площадка пустовала. Здесь, наверху, навозом от конюшен пахло сильнее, чем на земле, но Жан все равно уловил в воздухе знакомый горьковато-теплый запах: смесь ароматов древесной стружки и сушеных яблок. Конни недавно был тут.  
Жан научился узнавать его запах, когда кое-что изменилось в их общении — и Конни стал привлекать внимание чаще, намного чаще, чем до этого.  
И сразу же Жан выяснил для себя много интересного. Конни смотрел на него украдкой, когда они мылись — летом в озере, а зимой в бане при казармах. Конни стеснялся смотреть на него, хотя с чего бы одному голому парню стесняться, глядя на другого голого парня?  
Однажды Жан лег спать и заметил, что его подушка немного пахнет древесной стружкой с тонкими нотками сушеных яблок. Конни лежал на его кровати, прижимался к подушке. Как в сказке о мальчике, который заблудился в лесу и попал в хижину злобных троллей. «Кто сидел на моем троне во главе стола?» — «Отец, если кто-то тут и сидел, то не на всем троне, а лишь на одном его уголочке, наш незваный гость очень маленький. И кажется, я уже нашел его под своей подушкой!»  
Конни мог забыть про еду, когда в столовой все жадно набивали животы после изнурительных тренировок, боясь, что у них отнимут хоть крошку. Такого не случалось, у них был мирный набор, но всегда оставался подспудный страх — вдруг, мало ли? А Конни иногда замирал над полной тарелкой, зажав ложку в руке, и смотрел в потолок, время от времени скашивая глаза на Жана. Эти маневры проходили незамеченными, потому что все остальные ребята ели, мало кто обращал внимание на товарищей, как и Жан раньше — до того как Марко рассказал ему про чувства Конни.  
Маленький Конни, дурачок Конни. Жан всегда считал его простым и скучным парнем, обычным, прямым, глуповатым. Пока не нашел в его вещах кусочки коры с еле заметными рисунками на них.   
— Это я? — спросил Жан прямо.  
— Придурок, это не ты! — Конни вырвал у него из рук кору. — Похож просто, бывает такое. А ты сразу!.. Надо же так себя любить. Узнаю нашего Жана Кирштайна.  
— Очень похоже, — пожал плечами Жан. — Не я так не я. А почему на коре? Неудобно же.  
— Бумага дорогая, — мрачно ответил Конни, — не забалуешь особо. Привык я на чем попало рисовать. Да рисовать и нечем — если только угольком на досках, но это ненадолго. Дольше всего хранится выцарапанное на коре.  
— Ты так и писать учился? — спросил Жан, заинтересовавшись.  
— Я не учился. Меня здесь научили, — еще мрачнее ответил Конни. — Армин и Марко — в тайне от инструктора, чтоб меня не выкинули из учебки.  
— Прости, — выдавил из себя Жан кое-как.  
Он уже знал благодаря Эрену, что нельзя задаваться и считать себя круче других по всяким незначительным причинам — вроде той, что родился и жил в городе, в не самой бедной семье. Можно сказать, его тоже учили — Эрен и Марко. Учили быть добрее, смелее. Лучше.  
— Да ладно. Не выкинули же.  
— Но рисовать ты, выходит, умеешь, раз меня так похоже набросал?  
— Ты головой, что ли, где-то долбанулся? Сказал же, что это не ты! — закричал Конни.  
— А, ну да, — легко согласился Жан.  
Конечно, там нарисовали его. Несмотря на качество изображений, невозможно было не заметить сходство. Все его любимые позы легко узнавались, как и выделяющаяся прическа. И такое не могло не задеть, не могло оставить равнодушным: кто-то постоянно любуется на него, знает наизусть каждый жест, угол, под которым он наклоняет голову к плечу, манеру смотреть на собеседника вполоборота. Очевидно, что наброски были сделаны по памяти, ведь никто никогда не видел Конни рисующим.  
А сейчас у Конни большие проблемы, и кто-то должен за ним присмотреть. Марко больше нет с ними, поэтому рассчитывать не на кого.  
Жан осмотрелся. Мимо вышки быстрой порывистой походкой шел Эрен.  
— Где Конни? — крикнул Жан, перегибаясь через тощий осиновый ствол, служивший на смотровой перилами. — Ты его не видел?  
— К сараям пошел, — буркнул Эрен, останавливаясь. Взгляд у него был отсутствующий. — С мотком веревки. Что-то ему надо перевязать.  
Эрена, как всегда, очень сильно занимали собственные проблемы.  
— С веревкой? — переспросил Жан, кинулся к лестнице, быстро спустился и спрыгнул на землю с высоты своего роста, пропустив последние ступеньки. — Куда он пошел?  
Эрен махнул рукой в сторону сараев и конюшни.  
— Куда именно? — закричал Жан, хватая его за плечи.  
— Я не смотрел. Чего ты так переживаешь? Он что, пост оставил? Капитан будет недоволен.  
Единственным человеком, чье мнение волновало Эрена, был капитан Ривай. Стоило его упомянуть, как Эрен мгновенно оживлялся.  
«Он же там повесится!» — лихорадочно стучало в голове Жана, пока он бежал до первого сарая. Открыл дверь рывком — никого. Во втором сарае у них была запасная поленница — Жану в лицо дыхнул тяжелый запах отсыревших дров. Следующая дверь вела в конюшню.  
Конни плакал. Он сидел на корточках, прислонившись спиной к доскам стойла и закрыв лицо руками, и плакал в голос. Надо было подойти, сказать что-то, утешить. Марко бы нашел нужные слова. Марко бы искренне сочувствовал, честно пытался помочь. И он бы смог, он бы утешил Конни, успокоил его и отогрел. А Жан стоял и думал, что не знает, как себя вести, что говорить. Он жалеет Конни, не хочет, чтобы тот плакал, слушать его рыдания очень тяжело, но сказать тут совершенно нечего. Родители Конни не просто умерли, они превратились в этих омерзительных тварей, в квинтэссенцию всего, чего люди боялись, в сгусток ужаса и тупых инстинктов. Родители Конни могли сожрать его, не узнав. А могли сожрать, узнав, но не справившись с некой злой волей, побуждающей гигантов действовать. И все это Конни прекрасно понимал. Он иногда дурак дураком, а иногда умный.   
Жан просто был рад, что Конни не повесился.  
— Ты чего пост оставил?  
Конни поднял заплаканное лицо, пару раз моргнул и поспешно вытер глаза — по-деревенски, кулаками.  
— Капитан меня отпустил, — сорванным голосом сказал он. — И велел подвязать ему седельную сумку.  
— А чего ты ревешь? Не получается, что ли?  
— Он сказал, что моя мама… — Конни уткнулся лицом в колени и говорил глухо. — Тот титан, который лежал на нашем доме… И ничего не осталось, ни косточки — все испарилось…  
Жан замер. Теперь понятно было, что произошло. Капитан снял Конни с поста и отправил побыть в одиночестве под предлогом дурацкого задания. Тот, кого послали на смену, видимо, просто не успел прийти к тому моменту, как на вышке оказался Жан. Капитан предпочел сообщить новости без свидетелей.  
Жан подошел к Конни, сел рядом и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Мне ужасно жаль, что так вышло, правда. Возьми вот. — Он вытащил из кармана кусок ткани, который использовал как носовой платок.  
Конни поднял голову и непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Чистый, я его в ручье полоскал, — уверил Жан.  
— Да мне все равно, — пожал плечами Конни, приходя в себя, взял платок и вытер лицо: глаза, покрасневшие щеки, губы. Потом шумно сморкнулся.  
— Полегче? — спросил Жан, стараясь говорить участливо. Вроде бы получалось.  
— С чего бы? — пробормотал Конни.  
Они посидели молча несколько минут. Жан смотрел на лошадей, которые тянулись к нему мордами, недоумевая, что им не принесли угощение, и обиженно фыркая. Наконец Конни глубоко вдохнул и сказал:  
— Я уже все, оправился. Сейчас гляну, что там с сумкой капитана и… Жан.  
— Что?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Жан, чуть помедлив.  
— А, Марко все-таки сказал.  
Конни смотрел перед собой, словно разговаривал с кем-то другим, невидимым.  
— Да. Чтобы я случайно тебя не задел. Ты же меня знаешь, я могу брякнуть что-нибудь резкое.  
— Знаю, конечно. — Конни горько усмехнулся. — А Марко всегда заботился обо всех.  
— Да, он хороший.  
Конни повел плечом, намекая, что можно уже убирать руку. Жан не шевельнулся.  
— Только не говори, что хочешь потрахаться из жалости, — тихо попросил Конни.  
— Может быть, ты мне нравишься! — с вызовом ответил Жан. — У тебя красивые глаза. И пахнешь ты тепло и уютно, сразу дом вспоминается. Может быть, мне нравится, что ты постоянно меня рисуешь. Ну, выцарапываешь на коре. Я люблю, когда меня любят.  
Произнеся последние слова, он понял, что раньше даже себе в этом не признавался, а сейчас вот сказал другому человеку и ни капли не стыдится. Эгоистично, но ведь правда!  
— Так «может быть» — или нравлюсь? — спросил Конни, наконец-то поворачиваясь и глядя Жану прямо в глаза. — Ты мне отдашься?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. — растерялся тот.  
— О, узнаю нашего Жана Кирштайна! — еле заметно улыбнулся Конни. — Тебе такое и в голову не могло прийти, да?  
— Нет, я просто… как-то не подумал… я…  
— Да забудь уже, — фыркнул Конни, выскальзывая из-под руки Жана и поднимаясь на ноги. — Пойдем, скоро нас хватятся.

***

— У нас в Рагако однажды случилось такое, — говорил Конни, от неловкости почесывая затылок. — Два парня вроде как, ну, сошлись. Гуляли вдвоем. Стали жить вместе. На окраине, в самой дальней избе, через три пустых дома от нас. С ними перестали разговаривать, даже не здоровались, проходили мимо, как будто не замечали. Хотели даже сжечь их ночью, пока они спят, но так и не собрались. Вот они и жили — отдельно от других, сами по себе. По очереди пасли свою скотину — деревенский пастух не принимал в общее стадо. Не могли соли у соседей попросить. Загорелся бы их дом — никто не пришел бы тушить, стояли бы молча и смотрели, ожидая. Страшно.  
— Ужас какой! — возмутился Марко. — Разве можно с людьми так — ни за что?  
— За то, что не такие, как остальные, — спокойно сказал Райнер.  
Берт широко раскрыл глаза, пошевелил губами, но промолчал.  
Армин покраснел и смотрел на Эрена. Армин краснел от любых сильных эмоций и постоянно ждал реакции своего Эрена, прежде чем начинал говорить сам. За два года ничего не изменилось. Жану стало скучно разглядывать их всех, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Пойду я спать, — сказал он, отодвигая стул и выбираясь из-за стола. — Поздно уже.  
— Ты бы стал общаться с этими парнями, Жан? — спросил Конни, разворачиваясь к нему.  
— Я-то здесь при чем? — разозлился тот. — Мне дела нет до этих парней и до твоей деревни. Чего ты пристал? Я спать.  
— Конечно, стал бы, — заверял всех Марко за его спиной.  
«С каких пор Марко начал за меня отчитываться?» — хмуро думал Жан, бредя в казарму.  
Посиделки после ужина стали традицией, единственным их развлечением, возможностью хоть немного отдохнуть и расслабиться. И глупые истории вперемешку с разговорами ни о чем были неизменной частью этих посиделок. Армин пересказывал прочитанное в книгах, Саша делилась бесполезными для курсантов рецептами, рассказывала про разные забавные случаи на охоте. Берт иногда внезапно начинал вещать, какой Райнер потрясающий друг, как он постоянно спасает всех вокруг, как он крут и силен. Райнер яростно обрывал эти истории, если был поблизости.  
Эрен мечтал о том, что они могут увидеть в мире за стенами, когда попадут туда. И ни разу на памяти Жана не сказал «если» вместо «когда».  
А Конни рассказывал про свою деревню. Когда он начинал говорить, Жану становилось особенно скучно — и под любым предлогом он старался уйти.  
В тот раз Марко догнал его на крыльце казармы.  
— Слушай, я уже долго мучаюсь: говорить тебе или нет, но сегодня решил сказать.  
— Что еще за тайны королевского двора? — насторожился Жан, складывая руки на груди.  
— Из тайн короля мне точно известна только одна: я не в его вкусе, — попытался пошутить Марко.  
— Говори уже!  
— Давай зайдем внутрь, мало ли кто здесь нас услышит.  
— Небо, Марко! Ты хочешь завербовать меня в какую-нибудь подпольную группировку?  
— Я ни в одной не состою! И верен королю!  
— Которому даром не нужен.  
— Смейся-смейся!  
Они закрыли за собой двери, только когда Марко внимательно оглядел двор: не шел ли кто за ними.  
— Насчет Конни. Понимаешь, ты ему, ну, нравишься, — краснея, выдал Марко. — Он не просил не говорить тебе об этом, это вроде не так чтобы тайна, но в то же время… А может, он и вовсе рассказал мне, чтобы ты узнал?  
— Хватит уже размышлять вслух! — разозлился Жан. — Мне твои метания побоку, объясни, что еще за фигня: я ему нравлюсь? Какого хрена? Этого не может быть!  
— Почему вдруг? — искренне удивился Марко. — Чего это ты не можешь нравиться? Ты такой замечательный, в тебя кто угодно влюбится и не заметит!  
Жан потер лоб чуть подрагивающими от нахлынувших эмоций пальцами.  
— Марко, перестань! Я не о том! Конни — он же обычный, обычнейший парень. Ему должна нравиться Саша. Или Мина. Какая-нибудь милая или забавная девушка. А если он парнями интересуется, то — даже не знаю — Райнер, он мужественный — как раз подходит.  
Марко хихикнул.  
— Ты думаешь, что знаешь, кто кому должен нравиться? Ну ты даешь! — Он даже засмеялся — беззлобным смехом. — А вот представь себе: ему нравишься ты. В жизни все сложнее, чем в разных теориях. И не так предсказуемо, как кажется.  
— Ладно, допустим, — перебил его Жан. — А зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? Мне-то зачем об этом знать?  
— Он очень переживает, будь с ним помягче, — сказал Марко. — Я знаю: ты не такой, как жители Рагако.

***

«Ты не такой, как жители Рагако!»  
Марко этими словами наложил на него огромную ответственность, и Жан не мог просто оттолкнуть Конни, игнорировать его или отдалиться, установив дистанцию. Марко всегда говорил о Жане только хорошее и словно бы заставлял соответствовать своим представлениям о нем. А после Троста обидеть Конни стало бы неуважением памяти о Марко, самом близком и единственном друге.  
И Жан всеми силами пытался не обижать и не отталкивать Конни. Обращать на него внимание. Замечать его. И однажды осознал, что делает это не из-за слов Марко, а по своему желанию.  
— Подожди, — сказал Жан, схватив Конни за край плаща. — Если сюда кто-нибудь пойдет, мы услышим. Время еще есть.  
Конни вздрогнул, и его глаза мгновенно потемнели. Жан не ожидал такого эффекта и на пару секунд испугался последствий, но быстро взял себя в руки и собрался. Он сам этого хотел.  
— Ты вообще умеешь, ну… делать это?  
Конни невесело усмехнулся и покачал головой — скорее задумчиво, а не отрицая.  
— Что, ты не ожидал от меня, да? — улыбнулся Жан, думая, сильно ли покраснел сейчас. — Ты столько ко мне клинья подбивал и не подозревал, что я могу ответить на твои чувства?  
— Я? — опешил Конни. — Подбивал клинья?  
Искреннее изумление на его лице забавно мешалось с возбуждением.  
— Помнишь, отдал мне свои оставшиеся клинки?  
— Это обычная помощь товарищу по оружию!  
— Но ты отдал их именно мне! А пару дней назад ты поднял упавшее одеяло и накрыл меня — заботливо так, словно мать родная.  
— Так ты не спал!..  
— Сложно уснуть, когда на тебя откровенно пялятся, я, знаешь ли, хорошо вижу в темноте.  
— Ты, наверное, все делаешь хорошо, — сказал Конни таким тоном, что Жан замер, затаив дыхание.   
Конни словно бы вмиг повзрослел лет на пять, голос у него стал низким и глубоким, а лицо серьезным и сосредоточенным. Он выглядел так, что ему хотелось довериться.   
Жан не выдержал и потянул его к себе за край плаща, который все еще держал в руке. Конни неожиданно изящно опустился на колени, и его серьезное взрослое лицо оказалось совсем рядом. Жан приоткрыл рот и позволил себя поцеловать. Целуясь с ним, Конни одной рукой обхватил его за шею, а вторую грубовато запустил в волосы на затылке — и это очень заводило. Шершавые подушечки пальцев, поглаживающие кожу головы, горячий язык, жадно и уверенно ласкающий его рот, — все это было впервые, и от этого сносило крышу. Теперь Жан чувствовал не только запах Конни, но и его вкус, его прикосновения, его тепло, силу его желания. И ощущал легкую ревность, потому что Конни явно делал все это раньше. Или был свободен от всяких комплексов, ни капли не смущался и не сомневался даже на миг, что и как делать дальше.  
Конни не дал Жану поразмышлять, по-хозяйски положив ладонь ему на пах, словно бы проверяя, насколько крепко там стоит. Убедившись, что происходящее нравится не только ему одному, он начал раздевать Жана: снял с него плащ, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, вытащил ее из штанов. Жан чувствовал себя неловко, позволяя Конни вести, полностью полагаясь на него, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он не знал, куда пристроить руки, и осторожно положил их Конни на плечи, пока тот гладил его по всему телу, покусывал шею и подбородок, сжимал соски — тут Жан совсем забыл про свои руки и про все на свете.  
Конни оторвался от него, чтобы постелить их плащи друг на друга поверх уложенного в пустом стойле сена, поднял Жана на ноги и раздел полностью, снова опустившись перед ним на колени и целуя его живот, бедра, икры, ступни. А потом встал, легко подхватил на руки и уложил на постеленные плащи. У Жана перехватило дух, когда его подняли над земляным полом конюшни и прижали к крепкой груди: Конни был сильнее, чем казалось, и это неожиданно завораживало.  
И его неколебимая взрослая уверенность завораживала тоже. Он развел ноги Жана и спокойно обхватил его член сильными пальцами. Жан шумно выдохнул и подался вперед, к пальцам Конни, совершенно покорившийся ему.  
Конни завис над Жаном на одной руке, второй грубовато лаская его, и пристально смотрел в лицо, решительно сжав губы, словно изучал. Жан не выдержал его взгляда и закрыл глаза. Тогда Конни наклонился и нежно поцеловал Жана в лоб, потом в переносицу, в кончик носа — и в губы, осторожно раздвигая их языком. Контраст нежных прикосновений губ и жесткого захвата пальцами оказался таким ярким, что Жана выгнуло на плащах в оргазме. Конни откровенно любовался на него, чуть отстранившись.  
А затем, не дав особо прийти в себя, раздвинул его ноги еще больше и запустил между ними руку в сперме, провел скользкими пальцами вверх-вниз, чуть надавливая. И вдруг лег на Жана сверху, прижимаясь к нему грудью. Жан обнял его, все еще ощущая поглаживающие пальцы.  
— Ты точно не против? — спросил Конни глухо, уткнувшись Жану в шею. — Ты такой весь из себя, прекрасный Жан Кирштайн, и позволишь мне, всего лишь мне взять тебя?  
Похоже было, что он не очень понимал, о чем говорит, и с трудом сдерживался.  
Жан прислушался к себе и тихо ответил:  
— Ты мне нравишься, Конни. Давай уже!  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Конни чуть приподнялся над ним, немного повозился и очень осторожно подался вперед. Жан охнул, поморщился, но тут же прошептал:  
— Все в порядке, не останавливайся.  
— Больно? — спросил Конни, нахмурившись, и замер.  
— Переживу. Давай! — повторил Жан.  
И сжал зубы, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Конни передумал, почему-то казалось, что стоит вскрикнуть от боли — и тот немедленно выйдет из него и прекратит все это.  
— Не надо, — попросил Конни, гладя его пальцем по губам. — Лучше дыши.  
И начал двигаться.  
Жан чувствовал его член внутри себя, чувствовал, как он становится больше, и понимал, что это из-за него — он заводит кого-то до такой степени! Эти мысли завели его самого, и Конни, заметив это, снова перенес вес на одну руку, чтобы ласкать Жана. На этот раз ощущения были намного сильнее и ярче, они выбили все мысли из головы и полностью захватили его — всего целиком.  
Когда он пришел в себя, Конни лежал рядом, прижимаясь к его боку, и покусывал сухую травинку. Пахло сеном, навозом и спермой.   
— Я всегда был уверен, что у меня нет ни шанса замутить с тобой. И до сих пор мечтал только об одном: сдохнуть в бою, прикрывая тебе спину, — сказал Конни.  
— Заметно, ты же всегда старался держаться рядом, — хмыкнул Жан. — Говорю же: клинья подбивал!  
— Я думал, ты никого кроме себя не замечаешь. Меня уж точно.  
— А я замечал! Слушай, сдохнуть, не признавшись хотя бы, — как-то глупо. Ты бы сначала попробовал сказать мне, а потом уже мечтал геройски помереть, если бы не выгорело. Я мог никогда не узнать, что ты меня любишь.  
— Ну вот — узнал. Теперь ты будешь со мной? — спросил Конни серьезно, глядя на него с надеждой.  
Жан удивленно моргнул, но быстро сообразил, что сейчас не нужно спорить, что его ответ важен для Конни. Он был уверенным в сексе, но не в отношениях.  
— Уже, — ответил Жан, улыбаясь.


End file.
